


Home

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Backstory, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan remembers safer times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sidekick Backstory".

One of Nolan´s earliest memories was one of his aunt on her farm, fetching fresh eggs from the chicken coop in the morning. He was allowed to take them out of the nests himself, sometimes.

Her house had always been a safe place, even in the absence of any real danger. 

But in retrospect - with the experience of last year´s very real cold, hard guns held to his head – he felt he had every right to treasure this safe haven.

His hand lingered on the warm wood. Felt the flaws and fissures. 

This home was safe.


End file.
